


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks, FFXV kinkmeme, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vampires, non explicit prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Prompto woke up to find yet another mark on his neck. A bite mark, specifically.





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this adorable prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6612241#cmt6612241) because vampire Promptis is my jam!

Prompto woke up to find yet another mark on his neck. A bite mark, specifically.

Sighing, he rubbed at his neck in irritation, frowning at his reflection and the reddened tooth-shaped imprints he’d been noticing for the better part of six weeks now. The first time he’d found them, he didn’t think much of them. Vampires needed to live too after all, and as long as he was alive at the end of it, he’d take being a snack for the night. They never visited the same house twice, so Prompto figured he’d be chewed on once and that would be the end of it.

Then it happened again two nights later. He’d shrugged that off as well, figuring that maybe a different vampire had crawled its way through his window to feed. He woke up in no pain and with no lightheadedness so he figured there was no harm done. It was just something that happened. People accepted it and moved on with their lives. There were those fanatics who hated vampires, who staked out in their houses with silver weapons and garlic wreaths and chanted prayers all night, but for the most part, no one was ever really hurt from a vampire feeding. Not when the vampires were too afraid of retaliation, having been constantly hunted down and killed by the numbers. They avoided daylight like the plague, not because it hurt them (it didn’t affect them quite the same way it did other daemons) but because they knew there were those out there who sought to destroy them with little thought to the contrary. Personally, Prompto didn’t mind them all that much. For most of his life they’d left him alone, and his only two encounters with them left him with only red marks on his neck. They itched like a sunovabitch but otherwise didn’t hurt and didn’t bother him.

And then it happened again. And again. And again.

Prompto had thought at first that maybe he’d ended up the hot new subject on the vampire gossip mill. Maybe his house became a hotspot for vampires to cruise by and take a bite. Which, in and of itself, was slightly terrifying. The best thing about infrequent visits from vampires was that it left the victims none the worse for wear. But frequent visits were liable to leave one weak and tired from blood loss. On top of that, there was no telling what sort of people the vampires sneaking into Prompto’s house were. If he really had ended up the center of vamp attention, it could endanger his life. That last worry dissipated quickly, however, after Prompto made another frightening observation. The bite marks, a few littering his neck at that point, all looked the _same_. Exactly the same. Maybe someone who didn’t know any better wouldn’t have thought much of that, but even Prompto knew vampire teeth were like most creatures with teeth, a different set for every jaw. No two bites looked so similar that they were indistinguishable. Prompto was getting frequent visits from the same vampire.

The thought made his skin crawl.

How creepy is it that he ended up with a vampire stalker? God, it was probably some creepy old man doing it too. Prompto shuddered at the idea of some old goat with sharp teeth getting attached to him and biting his neck. At least, Prompto hoped that was all this vampire did. He didn’t want to imagine whatever else the old coot might’ve pulled while he was sleeping. Thankfully, there were no other marks on Prompto’s skin besides the bites on his neck. But it was still an issue. And one that would get worse the longer he waited. After all, at first the bites were pretty infrequent. Now they happened every night.

Finding his resolve, Prompto decided to prepare for that night’s encounter.

-o-

When night fell, Prompto had himself huddled up on his bed, the tv on as some monster movie played in the background. Fitting, Prompto figured, as he was all geared up to fight some monsters. He’d bought a few cloves of garlic while he was out, laying them around his room (though he wouldn’t wear them; he wasn’t trying to smell obnoxious to himself as well), he’d filled his water guns with blessed tap (the old pastor’s eyes had flickered to his neck before giving him a knowing look), and he’d created makeshift crosses out of whatever he could find. He remembered seeing that in a movie…the movie that was on now, in fact. They’d crossed planks of wood over shot guns to turn their crosses deadly. They also filled water balloons with holy water which made the vampires melt and explode whenever they were hit, so Prompto took the method with a grain of salt, but he took it nonetheless. He wasn’t exactly religious, nor were his parents, so it wasn’t as if he had actual crosses lying around. He’d have to make do with what he had, which meant everything he could make a cross symbol with, he did.

And then he played the waiting game. And he waited. And he waited. And he waited some more. And by midnight, he was more into the movie than he was the window he was supposed to be watching over. He’d huddled further into his blankets, grabbing a bag of popcorn he’d made in the microwave to keep him company while he watched the movie, his room smelling faintly of garlic and barely lit by the soft glow from the tv screen. Nothing was out of place: no weird noises, no strange shadows, no movement in his periphery. When the movie ended, he went downstairs to grab a soda and a bag of chips, determined to stay awake despite the sugar intake that was screwing with his usual dietary habits. Maybe that was for the best though. Maybe the vampire didn’t like cola and moogle munch.

Sluggishly, he dragged himself back upstairs and settled himself back on the bed, putting another monster movie on. He wasn’t particularly scared by them, if anything he found them amusing, so he thought the movie theme appropriate for his current predicament. Pulling his blanket over himself again, he let himself get back into the movie, only an occasional glance sent at his window at the very beginning before he got invested.

It was a certain ways into his second movie when his bedroom door opened. Rolling his eyes, Prompto figured his parents were coming in to tell him to turn off his tv and stop staying up all night. Not that he had school the next day, so he couldn’t fathom why his late night movie binge would have really been a problem. And besides, it was for a good cause! Sighing, he stuck his hand out of his blanket to wave away whichever parent it was standing in his doorway, his eyes never leaving the tv.

“I’ll turn it off after the movie ends, okay?”

No answer. Furrowing his eyebrows, Prompto looked up to ask what the issue was.

He was met with a pair of wide, glowing blue eyes.

Prompto froze. Literally. As in, all of his muscles locked in place, his lungs barely pulling in air as he stared at the intruder. Who only stood in his doorway…and stared back. _Move_ , Prompto silently screamed at himself. _Move!_

His eyes flitted down to the water gun filled with holy water, and finally he lunged for it. At the movement, the figure twitched, pulling the door halfway closed as a makeshift shield when Prompto pumped the water gun as fast as his hands would allow, and then sprayed, shouting a war cry. And probably accidentally waking up his parents for real this time. Though he couldn’t hear any movement down the hall, so maybe they were out for the night again. He stopped shooting at the door when the adrenaline died down a bit and he realized he was really just messing up his door and carpet at this point. Instead it was replaced with anticipation as he waited for the vampire to make his move. Eventually, though the door didn’t open, a voice filtered through the crack.

“Uh…sorry. I didn’t think you’d be awake. You go to bed pretty early usually…” the voice said. It was…different than what Prompto expected. He thought he’d hear something gross and slithery or growly, the type of voice befitting a monster. This sounded like a normal guy…

“It’s, uh…it’s cause I get up early to run…” Prompto answered, before realizing what he was doing. He was supposed to be vanquishing the vampire, not conversing with him!

“H-how did you get in here?!” Prompto stuttered, his voice shaking as his eyes flickered to the window and back again. It was untouched.

“Uh. Your parents leave the front door unlocked at night.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say to that. That was just…

“That’s kinda dangerous, you know? You guys might get a burglar or something,” the voice continued.

“Or a vampire!” Prompto added, clutching his water gun close to himself.

“Or that,” the voice agreed.

“I-I uh… Come out, daemon beast! I have crosses! And water—holy water! Not regular water; the kind that hurts! And uh…I have garlic…? You guys don’t like garlic, right?”

There was a pause as the vampire seemed to digest Prompto’s words, before a small huff was heard. A…laugh?

“Yeah, I can smell it. You know that’s a myth, right?”

Oh. Well, that part of the plan failed. But he still had crosses and holy water.

“I…! I can still fight you! You’re still hiding from the holy water!”

The vampire shifted then, pushing the door open slowly. Prompto’s eyes widened as he expected to see the creature that had been visiting him every night, the ugly bloodsucking beast. Said beast reached a finger out to flick on Prompto’s light switch, revealing the vile and slimy appearance of a disgusting, bloodsucking—

Oh.

_Oh._

Okay, that wasn’t an ugly beast.

Prompto blinked as he stared at the sculpted appearance of an attractive young man. Porcelain skin and eerie blue eyes aside, he looked pretty normal. Emphasis on the pretty. He was practically flawless from head to toe, silky black hair dusting over alluring almond shaped eyes. A lean but strong build, just around Prompto’s height, but relaxed in the most effortless way possible. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. Not in a monster movie, exploding when sunlight hit him.

Wow.

Cute vampire guy rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, staring skeptically at Prompto’s set up. He opened his mouth to speak and Prompto could see hints of needle sharp teeth beneath pink lips, but they were easy to ignore as he spoke.

“Religious artifacts don’t really work unless you truly believe in them. Most people don’t.”

“Oh…”

Both stood awkwardly then, Prompto’s grip loosened on his water gun as cute vampire guy continued to rub at the back of his head. Finally, he pointed a thumb behind himself.

“I guess I should uh…I should go, huh?”

“Um…”

Cute vampire guy nodded then, mostly to himself it seemed, before spinning on his heel. Without thinking, Prompto raised a hand out, dropping the water gun completely.

“Wait!”

Cute vampire guy paused.

“You’re the one who’s been biting me every night?”

Once again, cute vampire guy gave him a sheepish look as he turned back around. His bottom lip was sucked under those sharp teeth, worried at as the vampire thought about his next words.

“I am,” he admitted. “Sorry. I know I was only supposed to come here once but…”

“But…?”

The vampire looked away, seemingly embarrassed. He opened his mouth again to speak, closed it, and then tried again. It was actually kind of endearing.

“I… You taste really good.”

Prompto blinked at that.

“Huh?”

“Your blood. It tastes really good,” he repeated. “I tried to stay away at first, but I kept thinking about it and before I knew, I would find myself back here again.”

Oh. Prompto placed a hand at his neck again, rubbing absently at the raised area where he knew a red bite mark still sat. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. Did he thank the vampire for thinking he tasted good? Just a few minutes ago he was ready to murderify the dude for that. Did he make a joke of it? ‘Hey man you taste pretty good too, LOL!’ That didn’t even make sense. Did he make light of it so that the vampire didn’t feel so awkward? Maybe that’d work.

“So, uh…you come here often?” Wait no, never mind. That sounded stupid.

Cute vampire guy stared owlishly at him. “Are you hitting on me?”

What?! No! No no no no no no, he wasn’t doing that—okay maybe a little, but it wasn’t intentional!

“I-I-I—” he stuttered. Way to go Prompto. Now the supernatural creature thinks _you’re_ the weird one.

Thankfully, cute vampire guy only laughed.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’ve been coming here pretty often.” He gestured to the marks on Prompto’s neck. “If you haven’t noticed.”

“So like, what, is my blood some kind of drug for you or something?”

Was this turning into Twilight? Prompto hoped to god it wasn’t turning into Twilight.

“No… That’s going a little too far. It’s kinda like… Hmm…” Cute vampire guy thought for a moment as the situation slowly settled itself into Prompto’s mind. It finally occurred to him that he was having a conversation with the guy who’d been sneaking into his bedroom every night, from his goddamn front door of all things, to drink the blood from his neck. It should not have been this casual.

“It’s kinda like if you’ve been eating cabbage all your life and then you find a really good chocolate bar. That’s what drinking your blood is like,” he continued, his nose wrinkling at the word cabbage.

“That’s…that’s nice…?” Prompto tried. Cute vampire guy snorted.

“You like having leeches sneak into your room at night to bite you?”

“Well you’re not really a _leech_ …”

“You filled your room with garlic and tried to murder me with holy water.”

Okay. Okay, Prompto did try to do that. But still!

“Look, um…” Prompto paused for a moment. “What’s your name, by the way?”

The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Noctis.”

“Look, Noctis, I don’t really mind if you wanna…I don’t know, _feed_ from me or whatever. But maybe not every night? It’s starting to become a bit of a hassle.”

Noctis nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, again. I honestly didn’t realize for myself that I was doing it that frequently.”

Another awkward silence filled the room as they both stood there, staring at one another. Noctis shifted from foot to foot, eventually looking around the room in mild curiosity. This was probably the first time he ever saw it with the light on. Prompto flexed his hands, unsure of what to do with them. Or what to do with himself really. Noctis perked up a bit when the sounds of the tv reached him though.

“— _but for myself, I have seen the dark shadows moving in the woods and I have no doubt that whatever I resurrected through this book…is sure to come calling. For me_ —”

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked, his eyes, still glowing faintly, lighting up. Prompto glanced at the tv and the teenagers on the screen staying at a cabin in the woods and messing around with necromancy. He turned back to Noctis and nodded, not knowing what the vampire was thinking but guessing that his taste in horror films aligned with Prompto’s own.

“Sweet!” he said, striding over to the bed and plopping down on the mattress, giving not a care to the fact that he was in a stranger’s house. After having broken in.

Shrugging, Prompto sat down next to the vampire, peeking at him periodically as they both watched the movie. Noctis didn’t look at him once, yet still he addressed him.

“You don’t have to be so worried. I’m not gonna do anything to you.” Finally, he turned to face Prompto then. “I think I’ve done enough, honestly.”

Prompto wasn’t sure what to say to that. He didn’t think his frequent visitor would be this courteous to him. He thought he’d been in for the battle of a lifetime, man and vampire, his survival skills put to the test as he fought off the fearsome beast with naught but a water gun and some garlic cloves. He didn’t think he’d end up with a cute guy apologizing to him and sitting on his bed to watch scary movies with him. Leaning back, he finally relaxed a bit, sticking his hand into his bag of chips and munching on a few. He grabbed his soda and raised it to his lips, staring at Noctis out of the corner of his eye as he drank from it. With the light still on, he was able to see his features even better this up close. He had really long eyelashes, the kind that brushed against his cheekbones when he blinked. And it turned out he wasn’t completely blemish free either, small marks from what Prompto would assume were zit scars dotting his face. And a strange white crescent-shaped mark on the side of his throat, long since healed. A bite mark? Was he turned?

Noctis turned towards him slightly, staring back at him.

“Something on my face?”

“What? No, just…”

Whew, this was gonna be a ringer.

“What does it feel like?”

Noctis blinked. “Huh?”

“Does it hurt? To, you know…” Prompto reached up to the raised skin again, his fingers brushing over the mark.

“Oh? A bit. But it goes away pretty fast.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

A pause then as Prompto considered his next words.

“Did you want to…?”

Noctis considered him for a moment, his eyes steadily holding contact with Prompto’s.

“You’d let me?”

“Uh, sure! Why not? Gotta show some hospitality and all, right? What kinda host would I be if I didn’t offer you something to drink?” he laughed, his voice wavering in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. A part of him screamed at him for the offer, after all it was unnatural to want a vampire to suck the blood from your veins. Another part of him wanted to experience it while he was awake, just for the sake of sating his curiosity.

“You don’t have to offer that, you know. I’ll stop coming by here to drink from you—”

“No!”

Noctis jumped a bit at the outburst and Prompto quickly corrected his tone.

“No, uh, I mean…it’s fine. I’m cool with you dropping by. Just maybe don’t…suck my blood _every_ night?”

“Okaaay…”

Prompto tilted his head up then, exposing his throat to the vampire and clenching his teeth, his hands curling into fists in the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut.

“You…you have my permission, man. Go for it.”

A short laugh met Prompto’s ears before a hand grabbed his chin and pulled his head back down. Prompto kept his eyes closed, unsure of what would happen next and unwilling to find out if he was being rejected. That would be embarrassing. Offering his blood to the vampire that visits him every night and getting _turned down_.

Noctis leaned in closer, his breath brushing against Prompto’s skin. There were no more words to be said. Instead, his body stiffened as he felt the pinpricks at his neck, the pain small and unobtrusive before fading into a dull numbness. He could feel the sensation of his blood leaving his body, but it wasn’t painful. Just…weird. Certainly not pleasurable, and he was glad this usually happened while he slept, but not anywhere near as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. It just…happened. And then it stopped.

“…Was that it?” he asked, lowering his head and feeling at the bite. It wasn’t even bleeding. In fact, it seemed to heal almost instantly. Noctis pulled away fully, his tongue darting out to lick away the vivid red remnants of his meal from his lips.

“What, did you expect me to drain you?” he grinned. Prompto stared owlishly at him.

“Uh, no thanks!” he peeped, his voice raising an octave with fear. If that was all there was to sucking his blood than he was fine with that, but god no he didn’t want to be drained.

“Don’t worry,” Noctis snorted. “I wouldn’t even be able to drink that much. And anyway, I don’t want to kill you. I kinda…”

Noctis trailed off and Prompto waited for him to finish, spurring him on after a moment.

“You kinda…?”

Noctis ducked his head away, his attention returning to the tv.

“I kinda like you, alright?” he mumbled. “I don’t know you super well, but I’ve learned enough from my visits I guess. It’d suck pretty bad if you died.”

Prompto was actually kinda flattered. He hadn’t even put any thought towards the possibility of Noctis learning more about him through his nightly visits. Though Prompto supposed it’d be impossible not to, what with his personality decorating the room. His chocobo pluses on his bookshelves filled with manga, and his Justice Monster and King’s Knight posters lining his walls, and his con merch strewn about and such. His running gear piled into a corner, waiting to be washed over the weekend and his old, ratty pair of glasses sitting on his desk as backups in case anything happened to his contacts. He supposed Noctis must’ve found something that he had in common with Prompto through that alone. Which, honestly, sent a warm feeling through his chest. He was happy not to just be solely a blood bank to the guy.

He thought he might find a kinship with this cute vampire sitting on his bed. A smile spread on his lips.

“Hey,” he joked. “I think there’d be a lot of sucking involved when it comes to us anyway, amirite?”

Noctis snorted.

“That was _terrible_.” Prompto only started laughing as Noctis continued. “I oughta take that to Specs so he can school you on bad puns.”

“I’m guessing this ‘Specs’ is another vampire?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. He’ll probably want to meet you. Later, though.” Noctis leaned back, settling against Prompto’s creaky old headboard. “I’d rather we keep this to ourselves for now.”

Prompto understood that. He doubted the subject of letting a vampire into his house to continue sucking his blood would’ve gone over well with…well, anyone. Nodding, he leaned back as well, sitting close to Noctis as they got back into the movie. He reached for his bag of moogle munch again, and Noctis pointed at it without looking.

“You gonna share?”

“You can eat?” Prompto asked, though he held the bag out to the vampire anyway, watching curiously as Noctis pulled a handful of chips out and stuffed half of them in his mouth.

“Of course I can eat,” he answered after he swallowed. “I’d have to drain you if I only lived off of blood.”

“Huh…”

Noctis only shrugged. Prompto peered over at him again for a minute before looking back at the tv, wringing his fingers together.

“So, uh… You like King’s Knight?” he asked, breaking a more comfortable silence this time.

“Do I?” Noctis asked excitedly, pulling out a phone from his back pocket. “Would me kicking your ass give you an answer?”

Prompto smiled, pulling his own phone from its charger and turning it on. “You’re on!”


End file.
